Hear Me
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: Music speaks what cannot be expressed. Hoshiki Taiyou is a virtuoso. Both learning the piano and violin from her mother and father respectively who are world-renowned musicians. She grew up shut in her house learning the instruments every single day after school giving her no time for friends. Meeting Tsukishima Kei changed her life. And meeting Hoshiki Taiyou changeed his life
1. The Smile As Bright As the Sun's

The hallways were flocking with students. Some of them were outside, at the cafeteria, or just basically by their classroom talking to their friends with their food-bentos or just bread-on the table, by their laps or just holding them while they talk about their day.

Everything was doing fine, when the sound of the piano coming from the second floor surprised them. "Classical music?" One student asked.

"It's the piano again."

"We've been hearing this for three straight days now."

A girl with straight azure hair falling up to her shoulders, her bangs were kept to the left side with a plain green clip. Her turquoise eyes were fixated on the piano as her fingers ran on the black and white keys with immense speed. Chopin's Etude in C sharp minor Op. 10, no. 4.

Her playing was cut off by a person sliding the door open. "Hoshiki-san," a female classmate of hers calls for her. "Lunch time's almost over. Have you ate?" Hoshiki Taiyou shook her head as a reply, carefully closing the piano then walking out of the music room without saying anything to her classmate who actually gave the time to call her.

It's not that she's being rude on purpose, it's just that she never knew how to talk to people. Her life revolved around piano, violin, studies. Sure, she goes to school, but making friends with people was never her priority. She never learned how to talk to strangers, making her a shy kind of person.

Hoshiki Taiyou's parents are world-renowned musicians. Her mother is a British violinist and her father is a Half-Polish and Half-Japanese pianist. They were the people who put their daughter into the music world. Taiyou didn't hate it. Music was the only thing she could express herself.

Unfortunately, not everyone understands classical music.

Tsukishima Kei took another spoonful before glancing at his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi who was looking up for who knows what reason. He took his headphones off before asking, "Why are you staring at the ceiling?"

Yamaguchi looked at the blonde before going snapping back to normal. "O-oh! It was just that the piano playing."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He never actually heard anything because he's mostly wearing his headphones while break time. "What about it?"

"Someone has been playing the piano since the start of school. I was just wondering who it was. The person was really good too." Yamaguchi retorted and took a hotdog from his bento and took a bit. "You're into music, Tsukki. You should listen sometime. It's relaxing." He added.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't care."

The door suddenly slid open revealing Taiyou walking up to her seat. Her face was blank as usual, looking like she is very uninterested in the people around her. She never thought of talking to anyone, which gave her the aura of being an antisocial person. Nobody thought of walking up to her.

Tsukishima cleaned his bento up and placed it inside his bag before resting his chin on his hand, looking at the azure haired female who was just about to eat. His eyebrows met as he watches her take a spoonful of rice. "Man her every move just irritates me." He muttered with only his best friend hearing him.

"Isn't it your fault in the first place? I've never seen you irritated for this long." The seaweed haired said, then they started remembering the first day of school.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 _The cherry blossoms trees were very pink as the students start walking to school for their first day. A certain azure haired female casually walked inside the gates of Karasuno High. She glanced at a group of students in front of her happily laughing and talking about how their vacation went. Her eyebrows furrowed as she asks herself, how can people be so open to others?_

 _Of course, she didn't ask herself that out loud._

 _Being lost in her thoughts, she snapped back to reality when she felt something tall bump into her, making her fall down. "Lamp post." She muttered before looking up to see that it was a person rather than what she thought. Oops, she thought._

 _The male blonde wearing black spectacles gave, "What did you just say, midget?" The seaweed head right next to him pulled his sleeves telling him to stop and just leave the female, but he refused. "At least this 'lamp post' is taller and more convenient than that height of yours." He smirked and looked down, by accident as she wasn't still standing up._

 _"Ooh, strawberry prints."_

 _The female's face turned beet red and quickly stood up and fixed her skirt. "Y-You... Pervert!" She yelled. That was probably the loudest she has ever raised her voice in her entire existence in this earth. Instead of fighting back, she chose to return to her composure and start walking away. She won't waste her time with a pervert like him._

 _"What's wrong, strawberry prints? Too chicken to fight back? Midget." The blonde smirked once again, the female getting irritated making her turn and walk back to him. Giving him a good kick down below. That will be the last time she'll ever get involved with him._

 _Or so she thought. Unfortunately, she's in the same class as him._

"Tomorrow's the day we're going to pick out a club, right?" Yamaguchi asked when it crossed his mind. Tsukishima nodded.

The door suddenly slid open arriving a teacher. "Everyone back to your seats, it's English time."

"Hey!"

Taiyou flinched and looked at the person who surprised her. She was a girl that looked like a third year holding a flyer. "Are you athletic? Come join our volleyball club!"

Taiyou immediately shook her head and quickly walked away from her. As much as possible, she must avoid people that are unnecessary to talk to. Music club, that's the only club she wants and nothing else. Since she can't ask who the president is, making her decide to just walk to the classroom. Later, she'll find her later... If she can.

She stopped her tracks when she heard a beautiful piano playing coming from upstairs. She closed her eyes and her mouth curved into a smile as she listens to the beautiful piano playing. She leaned her back on the wall as she picture sunflowers under the sun. The trees' leaves were swaying because of the wind. In the middle of the field of sunflowers was the piano with a person playing it.

"I like her playing." She muttered opening her eyes and ran to where the sound is. She quickly arrived at the music room, the door closed. She peeked through the glass panel and saw a girl, must be a third year, gracefully playing the piano. Her eyes were blue and she had long brown straight hair.

The girl stopped playing when she noticed Taiyou peeking throw the panel. She smiled and stood up, opening the door. "The piano was loud wasn't it?" She said. Taiyou looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks. "May I help you?'

"... Canon in D. By Pachelbel." Taiyou said, trying not to stutter. Her hands started playing with the hem of her skirt as she doesn't know how to act. "It... Was... Beautiful."

The girl smiled, "Really? You have good ears! Thank you." She held out her hand, asking for a hand shake. "I'm Yoko Miwako. The Music club's president!" Once she realized that Taiyou was too shy to shake hands with her, she took the female's hand and shook it. "You are?"

Taiyou was having a bad time with eye contact making her look down again. "U-um. Hoshiki. Taiyou. Yo-yoroshiku." She stuttered. And then she realized that Miwako was the person she needed to find. She mustered her courage, making her take a deep breath.

"A-um. Can I please... Uh... Join the Music club?"

Miwako's eyes sparkled. "Of course you can! Where's your club form? Ah, you are most certainly welcome!" She beamed, shaking Taiyou's hand once more in a more exaggerated way. Taiyou handed her form and it was official, she was now part of the music club.

Miwako scanned the club form to get to know Taiyou much better. "Hoshiki, huh? I've heard that name before..." She said while scanning, and then it hit her. Her eyes widened as she stared at her last name.

"HO-HOSIKI!? FROM THE WORLD-RENOWNED MUSICIAN FAMILY, HOSHIKI!?" She literally screamed, staring at Taiyou who nodded shyly. She scanned her features. "It's true. You have Hoshiki Takeru's eyes and Hoshiki Arabella's azure hair color. Turquoise and Azure sure is extraordinary! You're so pretty."

Taiyou blushed, "U-um..."

"Don't tell me, you were the person who kept going here from the first three days of school?" She asked, Taiyou nodded. She only did because they said any student is free to do so. Miwako smiled. "You truly are a virtuoso."

"Magnificent playing, Hoshiki-san."

Taiyou thanked her in a whisper way. This was the first time she has ever had a conversation with someone this long.

"There aren't any classes today because of the club recruiting. Can I hear your playing?" Miwako glanced at Taiyou's hands carrying a violin case. "I see you brought your violin."

The azure haired nodded, holding her case up to show her. Miwako stretched her arms and said, "I'm good for accompanying on the piano. Why don't we play a little something, shall we? What piece do you know? Maybe I have the music scores somewhere."

"...Mozart's Violin Sonata No. 17 in C Major?" Taiyou answered and then she shyly smiled, "I feel, really happy today."

Miwako smiled, "You associate what you are going to play with your mood?" She started finding the sheet music from the drawers, "K. 296, right? I played this years ago, accompanying my friend who joined a violin competition."

"Found it!" She beamed and handed the sheet music to Taiyou who refused.

"I memorized this piece long ago." She answered making the brown haired third year's eyes widen.

Minutes later, they readied themselves. Taiyou counted to three and they started amazingly in sync. They weren't able to be in perfect sync for long because they have zero practice, but they were giving out a beautiful and happy melody. Taiyou was smiling to her ears as she was gracefully playing her violin.

Students, as well as curious teachers, crowded the outside of the music room watching in amazement Taiyou and Miwako's playing. And for just a short five minutes, they all saw Taiyou's rare smile.

"Isn't that Hoshiki from our class?"

"Wow! She's amazing! Wait, never mind that! Look at her, she's smiling. Hoshiki Taiyou who is so antisocial, is smiling!"

Somewhere from the crowd stood a familiar blonde with glasses and right next to him was the freckled seaweed green haired best friend of his. Tsukishima watched her graceful violin playing, but what he gave most attention was how her smile was like the sun's.

"So that's where she got her name."


	2. Sakaki Takeru

"You're so cool, Hoshiki!"

"When did you start learning playing the violin?"

"I-I… Also play the… Piano." The flustered Taiyou answered.

"Really?! That's so awesome!"

And they just kept going on and on. It has just been three hours since Taiyou and the Music club president Miwako did a graceful performance. Right after playing, she was stunned to see a crowd of both teachers and students outside, the others at the back were even trying to squeeze their way in just to see them play. She ran out of the music room right after and went to her classroom, she looked and saw a lot of students running after her which now ended with what's happening right now, students crowding her with countless questions and comments.

"Hoshiki-san, ca—" Taiyou immediately ran away leaving the classroom to hide. She couldn't stand too much attention. Just a few hours ago she was this antisocial girl who practically avoided talking to people, then just by playing music she was able to catch everyone's attention. She stayed in a bathroom stall at the girls' bathroom, sat on the toilet, turned her phone on, and listened to classical music in her earphones. "There's no class anyway." She muttered, deciding to stay on the bathroom in hopes of her classmates forgetting her.

"She really ran away. She's pretty popular now. That was fast." Yamaguchi commented who was sitting right next to Tsukishima. "I can't wait for the first volleyball practice later." He added, trying to get the blonde's attention who wasn't actually listening to him. The picture of Taiyou's smile couldn't get out of his head, and the beautiful melody she played was stuck in also.

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrowed and waved his hand in front of his best friend. "Tsukki? Can you hear me?"

Tsukishima blinked and snapped back to reality. "W-what?"

"I was talking about—never mind, what was on your head?"

The blonde fixed his glasses, "Nothing."

"Hoshiki-san's performance… Was really good, right?" Said Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima looked at him before looking away and wearing his headphones completely ignoring him.

Two hours later, Taiyou left the bathroom, surprising two girls who were by the mirror talking about guys and stuff. They just stared at her immediately leaving the bathroom.

She ran up to the music room which was the Music club's clubroom, apparently. "Hoshiki-san! You did great this morning!" Greeted Miwako, running up to her kouhai who immediately looked down with flushed cheeks whispering a thank you. Miwako ruffled her hair encouraging her to speak up more in the clubroom.

"O-Okay."

Just then, a few members ran up to the azure haired. "Hoshiki-san! You were splendid, I watched one of your father's concerts once! I'm also a pianist."

"I didn't know you were a violinist and a pianist, that aside, I didn't know your family were famous people! I'm Sakaki Takeru from your class, I play the violin too." A boy who was inches taller than her introduced himself with a smile, Taiyou knows him well since he was her seatmate who completely ignored her the first three days of school.

Takeru was about to say something but Taiyou cut him off. "Air on the G String? Do you know that?"

"So she can only communicate through playing, huh?" Miwako chuckled.

Takeru nodded completely confused about why she suddenly talked. "Yeah, why?"

"Duet, now. Please?" Taiyou said without any stutter. Everyone was startled with the female's sudden proposal. "U-um, never mind, sorry. I-I just…" Taiyou looked down completely embarrassed.

Takeru laughed, "So, you only talk when it's all about playing music. Sure, let's play later. For now, we have an introductory meeting." He said and then sat on the free chair just like everyone did. Taiyou sat next to him because he was the only familiar person she knows, and she seemed very comfortable to talk to.

Miwako, being the club president, explained everything about the club and what contests they join in, when they do club activities, and also about their performance every culture festival. Taiyou's eyes seemed to sparkle from excitement, she wanted to play.

"So, that will be all. Everyone group yourselves by the instrument you play in, Hoshiki-san, um… It's up to you where you want to be." Miwako explained, Taiyou pointed Takeru, she has been waiting for them to play.

"Ah, right. Well, we don't have any upcoming performances so, play all you want, just don't disturb the others who are practicing." Said Miwako, "Oh right, everyone who are beginners do not hesitate to ask the others for help!"

Then, everyone started putting out music stands and sheet music. A few students were teaching the others while other students were practicing for whatever reason they have. Taiyou and Takeru were talking about the piece they were going to play, the one she asked him.

"Are you ready?" Asked the ocean blue haired Takeru and Taiyou nodded. "Seriously you didn't even read the sheet music." He added in amazement.

"That's because I know this piece well."

Takeru chuckled, "I think you know every piece well!"

"I do."

Taiyou counted from three and then then both started playing, making everyone stop their practice to watch them. The start was a bit out of sync since they didn't practice, but Taiyou was able to make herself in sync with Takeru's playing.

"It's pretty impossible to just give out a wonderful melody without practicing," A fellow member commented, half of the club members agreed to what she said, "Then what is this I'm seeing? They're amazing."

"Say, you don't really talk much so I never noticed." Takeru uttered, starting a conversation in the middle of their performance. Taiyou hummed as a reply.

"You wear braces. That's pretty cute." He said and Taiyou chuckled.

"I can't believe you are complimenting a complete stranger." Taiyou replied, Takeru was amazed at how she wasn't shy at all when she talked.

He chuckled, "You're not a stranger, Hoshiki. You're a friend."

Taiyou's eyes opened by surprise and glanced at Takeru who was looking at her also with a grin. _Friend._ She didn't intend to make friends, it never even crossed her mind even once. But Takeru was just random, he said it as if they were already close friends. He seemed to be the type of person who can get along with anybody just by talking to them. He even caught Taiyou, who wanted to avoid people as much as possible, off guard.

The azure haired female closed her eyes once more forgetting what boy had told him and focused on playing. The spectators watched them, listened to their playing. It was as if they were seeing colors, it was as if the two violinists were sharing their emotions, they were seeing yellow.

After three minutes or so they were finished performing, everyone clapped and Takeru bowed looking joyful with a beaming grin plastered on his face. "Damn, I never felt that good in a long time. I think I should join a competition again. It's been a year now though." He sat on an empty chair with Taiyou sitting to his right.

"You haven't joined one for a year now?" Taiyou asked, the boy nodding. "Why?"

"Before that," He chuckled, "Hoshiki's talking to me without stuttering! It's amazing!"

Taiyou blushed and looked down, realizing it also. "S-shut it, we-we just played a while ago s-so I… Felt comfortable… Talking to you."

Takeru found her turquoise eyes captivating, her hair as well. Her physical appearance is just unique and he liked it. She was interesting. "Hoshiki, we're friends, right?" He asked without thinking. "A-ah, I mean—"

"S-sure, okay."

Somehow, it made him grin and pump his fist into the air. "Alrighty, then! Call me Takeru, okay?"

Taiyou nodded and didn't utter a word right after.

"We'll all be going now, make sure you lock the music room, and don't stay for too long!" Miwako explained and bid Taiyou goodbye.

Taiyou sat on the piano and took out a piano sheet music. She took a deep breath and pushed the black and white keys with amazing speed and flexibility. Somewhere in her performance, she played a wrong note and started playing again from the top.

On the Karasuno gym, the boys' volleyball team had just finished their first practice together and are all walking home. "Tsukki, where are you going?" Asked Yamaguchi who planned on walking home. He noticed an expensive looking car parked outside the school.

"I forgot something at the classroom, wait for me here. I'll get it." He said and ran up to the school building to the classroom.

"Eh, wait for me, Tsukki!" Then, his freckled best friend ran after him, following him to the classroom.

By the time they arrived at the classroom, Yamaguchi looked up at the ceiling, "It's the piano again." He said and glanced at Tsukishima who took his notebook from under the desk. He sighed in relief.

"Ne, Tsukki. Do you think Hoshiki-san is still up there playing? It's late." He said and Tsukishima shrugged walking out of the classroom, Yamaguchi catching up to him. Somehow, his feet went upstairs to the music room without him knowing why himself.

His eyes widened when he saw Taiyou's determined face. It looked like she has been playing the piece again and again, then back to the start whenever she made a mistake. He can see her mouth utter a soft curse whenever she made a mistake. "How can this girl play such a difficult piece? Is she even human?" He muttered under his breath.

Yamaguchi peeked behind his best friend and his eyes were full of amazement. Taiyou once again played a wrong note and yelled, "Ah, shit!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi glanced at each other. They have never seen their classmate feel frustrated before. They have always thought that Taiyou was the calm and quiet one. She must have been playing for hours now.

"Hey strawberry prints." Tsukishima called. Taiyou stopped and looked up to the doorway seeing a smirking Tsukishima and a peeking Yamaguchi behind him. "It's late, you should go home now. Better not see you collapsing and seeing your underwear again now, don't we?"

Taiyou stood up, taking her bag and violin case with her. "Want me to hit you down there again till you have no future anymore? Pervert!" She hit his upper arm with her bag which was very heavy than usual.

Tsukishima uttered an "Ow." And rubbed his upper arm. "It'll be your fault if my arm gets fractured, strawberry."

She looked back with her cheeks and ears burning. "Stop calling me that, you jerk." She said more calmly than the first thing she said. _Avoid him, don't talk to him as much as possible. But heck, how can I when he knows how to piss me off!?_ She marched away turning her phone on and seeing 24 missed calls from their family driver and quickly ran downstairs to the car parked outside.

"So they own that car." Yamaguchi uttered when he saw Taiyou get in the car as quickly as possible, finally answering his curiosity about why it was there. He glanced to his best friend who seemed preoccupied with something as he was staring at the piano Taiyou was using just a while ago. "Tsukki."

He snapped back to reality and looked at his best friend. "Le-let's go home."

"Hai, Tsukki!"

 _How can you work hard at improving something really hard? Is music that important to you?_


End file.
